


That Backfired.

by moodyvalentinestories (moodyvalentine)



Series: ♡ Rachel Fields x Thomas Hunt ♡ [12]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyvalentine/pseuds/moodyvalentinestories
Summary: She’s had a little too much to drink and now Hunt is stuck taking care of her. He doesn’t mind all that much, though.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Rachel Fields
Series: ♡ Rachel Fields x Thomas Hunt ♡ [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493831
Kudos: 3





	That Backfired.

She had never been so embarrassed in her life. Never.

“I shouldn’t have listened to you,” she murmured as she prepared for the next gush of vomit.

Thomas dutifully held back her hair when it came, not caring much that some of it had probably splattered onto his suit. “I never told you to drink that much.”

“Fuck you,” she grumbled. She really, really didn’t feel like being lectured. In all honesty, she just wanted to go to bed. If only she hadn’t been sick every two seconds.

He tried to hide his smile but failed miserably. At least she wouldn’t see, with her head buried in the toilet bowl. “Language, Rachel. Language.”

This wasn’t a fun situation for her, he knew that. And he had been worried at first, when she turned up at his doorstep in the middle of the night, but once he realised that she’d just partied a little too hard, his worry made way for amusement. She’d brought this on herself and he refused to have pity.

She threw up again and he was glad he wasn’t an empathetic vomiter. Though the stench was certainly not pleasant and he did hope it would stop soon.

“I hate you.” That was, of course, not true. In fact, she was quite thankful that he’d even let her in, and that he was with her now. And, in a strange way, his snide comments made her feel better.

He chuckled and gently stroked her hair. “No, you don’t.”

When she was reasonably certain she wouldn’t vomit again within the next couple of seconds, she turned her head to look at him, quite aware that she must have looked a mess. 

“Why didn’t you want to spend the evening with me, anyway?” she asked, trying her best not to let her insecurity shine through, but her eyes betrayed her.

Thomas sighed, the smile disappearing from his face. He hadn’t expected his words to hurt her so. All he’d wanted was for her to spend some time with her friends – people her age – instead of him for once. Or, well, wanted wasn’t exactly the right word. He’d thought it was necessary for her to be around other people once in a while. But, somehow, she’d still ended up at his place.

“That’s not what I meant,” he said, careful not to sound too accusatory. “I thought it would be good for you to spend time with your peers. How could I have known that you would go binge drinking?”

She rolled her eyes at him. “We’re college students, Thomas. What _exactly_ did you think we would _do_ on a Friday night?”

He was about to tell her he could think of a great many other things to do, but she’d already turned around as she started retching again.

“Very well. I’ll admit that my plan may have backfired.”

“You don’t say?” she said, then chuckled into the toilet bowl. How ironic that his plan to keep her away had led her right back to him.

Her chuckles soon turned into a full-on laugh, and he narrowed his eyes, unsure of what to think of her outburst. “What’s so funny?”

“I just never imagined the great Thomas Hunt holding someone’s hair as they empty their stomach into his toilet.”

He joined in on her laughter. “I can assure you, this is the first time this has happened.”

“I must be very special then,” she said, turning to him.

He placed a kiss on her forehead. “Yes, you are, Rachel. Yes, you are.”


End file.
